


Red Blanket

by Bluez2776



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blood, Gen, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash checks on Tucker. He does this every night, but there was a difference that night. Maroon pooled at Tucker's side. Wash had never been more afraid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Blanket

Tucker had been wandering the base for a few hours now. every hall gave the chance of a new blanket. the Rough and scratchy blankets that the Reds and Blues were given were horrible. They were small and couldn't even cover more than 3/4 of Tucker, and he wasn't even that tall. So Tucker was on the hunt for more. He figured at least three would do. Two to cover him and one for between his legs, a habit he had taken up after Junior. 

So as Tucker went through room after room, closet after closet, and hallway after hallway. He had finally found something suitable. A dull brown blanket and one a dark rusty red. Perfect! Tucker left with his spoils and headed to his room with them.

~~~

Wash was roaming the halls again. A nasty habit really. Still it kept him calm, reminded him of before the project when he would pace all over his small home while talking to relatives on the phone. It was nice. The noise from the army's died down and everything was quiet. Wash would check on the Reds and Blues and make sure his men were good. Sometimes he would even check on the men his soldiers taught. Sometimes there would be something nice waiting for him. Doyle seems to have the same problem and the two drink tea together in the quiet presence of the night if the other was awake. 

This night something felt wrong. Wash wasn't sure what it was this time, his last gut feeling was about two homicidal maniacs who tried to kill them all. Wash was going to trust his gut the best he could after that.

So when Wash was checking Tucker's room, and saw that deep maroon covering Tucker's stomach he thinks his heart stops. His eyes water and he's calling out Tucker's name before he's even realized what he's doing. Wash feels his whole body shake everything feels heavy.

Tucker groans and Wash jumps to his side. His mind already drifting towards the thoughts of getting his boy to safety before he bleeds to death on the mattress. Wash picks him up before he can say anything. Move anything that would tear at whatever fragile speed he needed to get Tucker to safety. When Wash picks him up, his face turns bright red. This times it's not because of the naked man. 

What Wash had thought was Tucker bleeding out was a blanket that some how Tucker had Managed to get his hands on. Tucker groaned in Washes arms and slowly blinked at the freelancer that had decided to pick him up for no reason. Wash had tears in his eyes and a bright red face. Tucker didn't even know what to think. Tucker was speechless. What do you even say to your CO who decided to pick you up in the middle of the night? (Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow) It's not like Tucker was clothed either. Speaking of which why was Wash holding him in the first place? Wash's face was still bright red, still locked on Tucker's face.

"I'm so sorry" Wash says, his face getting even more red. He then proceeded to drop Tucker back down on the bed and speed out of the room so fast he was practically a blur. 

"What just happened?"

**Author's Note:**

> I can barely read over this, goodness


End file.
